


Stained by blood of the innocent

by Lame_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Kudos: 1





	Stained by blood of the innocent

Toon walked down the empty hall, humming a happy tune as she took sharp turns around each corner and to a single door. Turning the knob quickly as she opened it the lights flickered on and instantly a rope was dangling above the ceiling.

Stiffening up as she stared at the sight before her, it was Java, his neck had a tight noose wrapped around his neck while the bottom part of his neck downwards was completely and messily cut off, as behind him his body was nailed to the wall, arms outstretched to an unnaturally bended heart with his legs bent forward, blood spread almost everywhere with the color looking rather fresh. Java’s eyes were open and rolled back from all the pain, his ribs were poking out through his chest and stomach torn open with ease, causing the organs to topple out, dangling just above the floor underneath it. A stool toppled over underneath of what’s left dangling with the noose. 

All his bones looked broken and poked out through his clothes and skin as if needles to thread. Only a little bit down the way was a dripping heart and the words.

‘Lovesick’ 

Surrounding the heart, toon wanted to scream but no words or noises came out in the beginning as shock and fear clouded her mind, her arms going to hug herself as she looked back at what was left of Java.

L  
O  
V  
E  
S  
I  
C  
K

The only thing that was chanting in her mind as confusion soon followed her brain even if she wanted to run, he knees buckled and she continued to stare, soon the voice was able to catch up with her words and her legs untangled by the invisible chains.

Lovesick lovesick lovesick ! 

Her body lightly shook as she ran out of the room to alert the others, the room lights flickered off the moment her body lunges and stumbles the opposite way in a stirred up panic mixed grief.


End file.
